Candy Romance
by ovp
Summary: A bday ficlet for Tsukiko Hitsugaya & naru-chan1. When Cagalli first meet Athrun it felt like her heart was melting. When she tricks him into letting her attend Zaft Academy will her love be found out? Or will she get more than she bargained for.


Hi guys! This a birthday ficlet for Tsukiko Hitsugaya and my friend feaven. Now intrestingly enough I only planned on making this a oneshot but I liked the concept so much that I'm going to make it a 5 chapter ficlet to be finished before Athrun's birthday on the 29th of October if you have any birthdays between now and then just send me a message and I'll be sure to include your names on following chapters. Anyways I hope everyone has a wonderful birthday! And please enjoy the story. Thanks to all my fans!

Now for the salmon fillet of Candy Romance...

**Candy Romance**

When you first lay your eyes on someone and fall in love almost instantly it called a candy romance, because it feels like your heart is a sugar cube in a cup of tea. It's dissolving. When Cagalli first saw Athrun that's what it felt like. She still got the whole wobbly knees and parched throat but it felt as if her heart had melted and would never come back.

Now there were a lot of problems with her romance. One being Athrun belonged to classy, Zaft Academy Private School across the street for Orb Public High School (the less than high-end school she attended.) He was a intelligent, up and coming robot technician while she was rather lost as to her future occupation, hopefully something with politics, but still very different spectrums. He had numerous female fans many of which were a lot smarter then her because they attended his school and obviously were much more appealing to someone of his standing.

But she had one advantage one leg up over the competition, it just so happened that her brother was his best friend since childhood. Sure he attended the less than stealer Orb High, but Athrun never deserted him and joked that class was just a separation of the people who want to be free and the people who don't. Yes, Cagalli loved every other Friday when the two boys would spend the day at her house, yes it was good to be alive!

Too bad no one knew about this dark secret. This love that she would take to grave. Well, to her at least she'd be able to see him once in while if only for a glimpse that was enough. At least that was what she thought…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's what!!!"

"Not coming," Stated Kira as he walked through the door that Friday afternoon, "Apparently something important came up."

"More important then his friend!?" asked Cagalli incredulously, she'd never admit to Kira that she liked Athrun a lot more then she put on. Kira just looked at her sceptically, she never had seemed to like Athrun, she was always poking at the fact that he had the air that he was superior to them. And whenever he came over the few words they shared were usually a little rude to say the least. As he watched Cagalli fume Kira began to wonder why she had this sudden interest in Athrun.

"That bloody stupid idiot, thinks he's so much better then everyone else," she spewed not really paying attention to what she was saying, "Leaving his loyal friends behind while he goes off to some ritzy school, I have a mind to just slap him until he has no brain cells left." By now Kira had left the room and had come back with a sandwich looking at his watch he sighed. "_Better stop her know before she does something really stupid_."

"Cagalli…"

"So I'm stupid, eh?" came a voice from behind. "_That's can't be good…"_ Thought Kira as he turned around to face the familiar bluenette who stood glaring at Cagalli. Cagalli gulped realising Athrun was there and struggled to regain control of her emotion.

"What are you doing here!" she hissed narrowing her eyes to match Athrun's slit like emeralds, "I thought the oh-so-grand Zala had something important to do."

"He did," glowered Athrun at the blonde who seemed so determined to tear him down, "But he decided to make it quick so he could spend time with his best friend and," He held a significant pause, "His bratty sister."

Kira looked between the two and sighed, they would never stop arguing no matter the circumstances and Kira just couldn't figure out why. Deciding to stay out of this one and leave the battlezone Kira headed upstairs to his much beloved computer. At least that part of his life was straightforward and uncomplicated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a good 15 minute yelling match Athrun returned to reality long enough to realise they were both alone.

"Hey where's Kira go?"

"AND FURTHERMORE- Hey you're right. Where did he go?"

"His computer."

"His computer." They both laughed as they said the same thing. They knew Kira so well, whenever he wasn't anywhere he was at his computer typing away on some complicated quantum physics problem. Realising that they were getting along for more then two seconds Athrun looked carefully at the laughing Cagalli. She wasn't an unbecoming girl he had to admit and when she was applying her anger in other fields shoe could be down-right determined but right now in this moment of peace she looked tranquil.

Sensing someone's eyes on her Cagalli looked up confused at Athrun.

"Whatcha looking at Zala?"

"So much for the moment." Sighing Athrun leaned against the doorframe staring at enemy Number 1. To be perfectly honest he hadn't wanted to stay after school and he hadn't wanted to miss seeing Kira it had just sort of…happened.

"So…" began Cagalli her expression turning serious.

"So…?"

"Why were you late?" Athrun blanched this girl could always see right through him. Always.

"No reason just had..uh…business to attend to."

"That got you again."

"Yes…" Athrun had never told Kira the real reason he was occasionally late or absent from some of their meting the only one who knew the truth was Cagalli. To whom he had confessed the reasons for his absences when Kira started asking questions, his logic at the time had been "Another person to cover the truth." (Well it had become more of a control of Athrun which Cagalli had used to her great advance to gain opportunities to talk to him.) Athrun since entering high school and even before that had been the idol of his classroom. Handsome, well breed, polite everything every girl in his class wanted. Within three hours of entering high school a fan club had been formed and within two days it became some of the crazier fan girls' goal to kidnap him.

Much to his chagrin they were getting much better at getting him and today had been especially bad. At least Cagalli understood, even if she hated him, she listened to his complaints on that one section of his life.

"Well what happened?"

"Closet, gag… need I say more?"

"For someone who claims to be smart you sure a dope." Sighed Cagalli blushing inside as an angry looked graced Athrun's face.

"Excuse me!"

"How on Earth did you get tricked into a closet might I add that this is the third time," stated Cagalli as if talking to a simpleton, "You are TOO gullible."

"Well sorry!" Athrun was getting angry again. Why was he so gullible? Like hell he'd know!

Groaning Cagalli slumped onto the sofa and Athrun sat down on the floor opposite her,

"Now repeat after me," she began closing her eyes and raising her hand in a educating manner, "I will not trust the enemy."

"I will not trust the enemy."

"I will use my brain."

"I will use my brain."

"If a girl says help me, think twice."

"If a girl says help me, think twice."

"I will let Cagalli go under cover at the academy."

"I will let Cagalli go under cover at the ac… HEY WAIT!"

"Hay is for horses Athrun," laughed Cagalli skipping towards that stairs, "So I'll see you Monday!"

"Are you insane!" yelled Athrun running up the stairs after her only to stop short when Kira appeared from behind his door,

"What are you two screaming about?"

"Noth-" began Athrun

"That from today onwards I'll be attending Zaft Academy."

"Huh?" Kira looked between the two in shock, his sister in Zaft? Didn't you well to be honest…have to have brains to go there? What he didn't notice was Cagalli's foot applying a lot of pressure onto Athrun's.

"Oh yeah…" grimaced Athrun, "Cagalli expressed an interest in the school so I got her in…"

"How!?"

"Hey Kira I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah, but you're defiantly not genius either," stated Kira automatically as Cagalli sulked into her room and Athrun walked into his. Something wasn't adding up but… he had a program he wanted to finish so he'd think about it later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell. What Cagalli had been waiting for since Friday. Two days had passed since her crazy idea to trick Athrun into letting her attend his school, sure she was doing it to defend him as a "friend" but she had her major ulterior motive. Protect HER Athrun at all costs! All this weekend she had been preparing for her new school, getting her uniform, her schedule etc. She still had no idea how Athrun had done it but he had got her in, and had promised to come pick her up and escort her to school from now on.

Ding Dong!

Hearing the most beautiful sound in the world Cagalli skipped down the stairs and opened the door.

"Cagalli why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" asked Athrun shocked at her attire. Pants, suit jacket, tie they all belonged to the boy's uniform and a cross-dressing was most defiantly not allowed at his school.

"Feh, I like pants there's no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt."

"But…"

"But…!" challenged Cagalli levelling him a glare. "_Fine whatever get expelled on your own_," thought Athrun, "_At least then this stupidity will be over_."

"But—I guess we should leave if we don't want to be late," covered Athrun quickly as he moved aside to let Cagalli past, "Where's Kira he can walk with us."

"Oh he always leave early every morning, he's freaky that way spending hours at the computer lab at school…"

"Uh huh…" Athrun wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused on getting to school unnoticed by anyone who would tie Cagalli to him.

"Idiot what are you doing?" asked Cagalli as she kneeled down beside him.

"Nothing…"

"Hiding behind a trashcan doesn't look like nothing me to me," stated Cagalli as she stood up, "If you don't want to be seen with me that badly, you could have just said so!" Athrun watched as she stomped off towards Zaft Academy. Figuring it was safe to move he stood up and walked toward the school.

"Hey Dude!" came the greeting of one of Athrun's classmates as he slung his arm around Athrun's shoulders, "Have you seen the new bi? She's one hell of a firecracker." Groaning Athrun looked around the yard trying to spot Cagalli while removing Dearka's offending arm from around him.

His eyes found her quickly alright, being told off by a teacher for slouching against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing!" barked Natarle Badgiruel as Cagalli stared blankly at her.

"I'm an official slacker," she stated nonchalantly staring at Natarle as if she asked what color the sky was.

"I don't care what you 'officially' are!" hissed Ms. Badgiruel narrowing her eyes at Cagalli, "But if you don't correct your posture you will be out of this school faster then you can say 'slacking is cheap.'"

"But it is," said Cagalli pointing at Natarle, "See you know what it means to be a slacker." Everyone watching snickered as Natarle's face turned a brilliant red with fury as she attempted to haul Cagalli off the wall.

"I don't know how you got accepted to this school but I will make sure YOU WILL LEAVE TODAY!!" yelled Natarle totally enraged.

"Would it help if I said I came here on the request of," began Cagalli.

"_Please don't say my name_," thought Athrun desperately, "_Please God spare me, give her sense and save ME!!_"

"Athrun."

"…" Athrun looked around the schoolyard as everyone gaped at him like he was some sort of fool for bringing her there. "_It wasn't my fault_," his mind screamed, "_It was her idea._" Not that his thoughts reached anyone else.

"Is this true Mr. Zala?" asked Ms. Badgiruel like she was shocked he knew such rude people.

"Uhh well…" _"Think fast brain…"_ "She's uhhhh…my cousin and..uhhhhh.. an orphan and she really has no other place to go…" He could feel Cagalli's death glare as he spewed those lies across the schoolyard and knew he's just made Cagalli look like a pathetic little child who couldn't fend for herself. But at least it saved him from embarrassment.

"Ah, I see she doesn't know any better," Athrun could see Cagalli was ready to maim so he quickly scouted past Natarle and dragged Cagalli away shouting over his shoulder,

"Yes well, we'll see you in class Ms. Badgiruel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE ORPHANED COUSIN!!" yelled Cagalli the moment they had found an empty classroom, "Smooth move Zala now everyone's going to think I'm some charity case!"

"Well sorry you didn't exactly help by dressing like a boy, and acting like a slob in front of Badgiruel!"

"Oh sorry to be such a disappointment. My ass is on the line too! If it's found out I'm not a genius or snobby or related to you they'll kick me out of here faster then you can say your head on a platter."

"Look," hissed Athrun, "You came up with this plan and you've got to follow it through. Not going to let you make a mockery of me while you get on the teacher's nerves!"

"Ugh, I'm already sick of this plan!" hollered Cagalli.

"I was sick of it since last Friday!" bellowed Athrun.

"Thank God we have no classes together otherwise people might wonder why your "cousin" is trying to rip your head off!" Athrun sighed he'd defiantly hit a point with Cagalli. He couldn't see why being his cousin was so bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid bloody Zala, always saying stupid bloody things…" Cagalli grumbled as she wandered around the school before homeroom, "His brain doesn't ever think things through." Cagalli knew already from the glances being thrown her way that people already were thinking ill of her and even worst, she could tell that some girls were following her she could only imagine why…

"So are you a boy or a girl?" asked one of them as the trio surrounded her.

"A girl, idiots can't you see the chest?" It was true the jacket was most defiantly male but, it was also quite tight showing off all the curves underneath.

"So what does Athrun look like when he's naked?" asked another one. Recoiling Cagalli blushed bright red, what nonsense were these girls asking. Athrun naked…for someone suffering from an unrequited love it was almost too much to think about.

"Yeah, you are his cousin you must have seen him at least shirtless."

"Well…ahh…" The girls leaned forward as if hanging on her every word.

BRIINNNGG!!

Never was Cagalli so happy to hear the bell.

"Uhh well see ya girls don't want to be late!" said Cagalli rushing into her classroom. Looking towards the teachers desk Cagalli was shocked to find,

"You!"

"You!" Ms. Badgiruel stood at the desk preparing the dictate the lesson.

"You're my teacher!"

"You're my student!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plopping down beside Athrun at one of the lunch tables Cagalli quickly scanned over the "menu" provided.

"So how's the $50 salmon fillet, cousin?" asked Cagalli as Athrun attempted to eat his high class lunch.

"Good how'd you like your first class?" asked Athrun trying to hide his smile.

"You jerk! You knew I had Badgiruel didn't you!" Cagalli seethed as she looked at the menu trying to find something under ten dollars.

"Ugh here, share with me." Sighed Athrun pushing his plate towards her.

"You sure I won't be intruding on your oh-so-high-class appearance," growled Cagalli looking at the food longingly. She did after all have two screaming matches today with Natarle that was enough to make anyone starving.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Athrun he usually threw his food away anyways. The waitresses always gave him such large servings…due to their well…infatuation with him.

"Thanks!" laughed Cagalli grabbing a fork and taking a bite, "WOW! This good!" Athrun's heart flopped, "_What the hell just happened_?" thought Athrun as he watched Cagalli chew on the overly-priced fish. The smile that graced Cagalli's features was so childish and cute that Athrun was having a hard time taking his eyes off her. "_Oh well must be indigestion_."

"Hey you better eat some too!" intruded Cagalli's voice into his thoughts, "It is after all "your type" of food." Athrun smiled at Cagalli not noticing how her face light up and he stole a bite from her fork.

"JERK! What did you do that for! Don't go stealing other people's food!"

"And if it was my food to begin with?" stated Athrun

"Ugh you are impossible! You gave it to me!"

"I offered you some. You just took the whole plate."

"You pig!"

"You are what you say!"

"Now you're just being immature!"

"Look in a mirror, kindergartener!"

"Oh one of these days I'll--"

"So this is your cousin Athrun," came a voice from beside their table. Looking up Cagalli's eyes widened as she looked at the new occupant of the seat beside Athrun. A slender girl with long pink and a crescent moon clip had just joined their conversation, "I'm so glad to meet you I'm Lacus Clyne."

"…" Cagalli was in awe Athrun knew this kind of beautiful person. She was right to think that her love was one-sided especially if she was competing with that beauty. But she couldn't hate the girl…at least not yet. Sensing the awkward silence the girl continued,

"I can see that you two get along well."

"We do not get along!" yelled Athrun and Cagalli at the same time. Realising what they'd done they both turned away from each other.

"Well I no longer doubt that you are related," laughed Lacus at their childish manner, "Athrun has never been at ease with girls for him to get along with you well you must really be close."

"Uh-huh…" said Cagalli, "Real close."

"I hope we can be friends, Cagalli. I'll make sure to make a point of it."

"Uhhh…sure."

"Goodbye, Athrun."

"Goodbye, Lacus." Feeling a pair of eyes drilling into the back of his head Athrun turned around to meet Cagalli's questioning gaze,

"What?"

"Don't what me! If she's one of your fan girls she's one hell of actress!"

"What?! Lacus isn't one of the fan girls she's a family friend since childhood."

"You like her don't you," sad Cagalli sadly realising she couldn't hate Lacus and compete with her either.

"Whoa, hold up Cagalli I don't like Lacus it's not like that…she's like a sister…yeah a sister." Athrun was trying to make a point of this, but he had no idea why. Why did he care what Cagalli thought of him?

"So what does that make me!"

"A brat!

"A WHAT!"

"Brat!"

"GAHH! You die today Zala!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chap only 4 more to go! Like I said before if you have a birthday between now and October 29 just message me and I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Once this done I'll finally be able to post my new story. I can't wait. Because I'd rather do this than school. PLEASE PUSH THE LOVELY BUTTON AND REVIEW FOR THE FAST TYPING AUTHOR SO THAT SHE MAY TYPE FASTER!! I love hearing your opinions and I can't wait to see what people would like to see in the story! I wonder if Athrun will ever find out about Cagalli's feelings? Don't worry there won't be a whole lot of crazy fangirls in this fiction they'll only appear when I want them to! MWUHAHAHA! Well my goal is to get the next chapter up by next week... wish me luck!

Ciao from the frequently updating author (but trying harder),

OVP


End file.
